someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Unrivaled
I have waited and will continue to wait… Since the day I was born, I was feared, and until I die, I shall invoke terror into the hearts of those that know my name and power. Do you, by chance? I wonder, for so few have had the privilege being acquainted with my name. Has it been 10 years since the day I broke free from slavery? It seems like a lifetime ago when compared to my time hidden in isolation, surrounded by this labyrinth of snaking corridors and treacherous falls. Yet every memory is as crisp in my mind as if it were yesterday, and as I sit here reaching out into the darkness with my mind it all comes crashing in like a tidal wave. I was a plaything in the hands of men who saw themselves as gods. Scientists who sought to engineer the ultimate weapon without equal, a force unseen in this world. Did they care about my life, about my destiny, my future? Was I nothing to them BUT a tool, a means to an end? Or was I some hopeful attempt at “advancement” that so many scientists claim are their goals. I didn’t take time to ask when I killed them all. I still remember when I took my first life, how it felt to reach out my hand and snap the white coat’s neck without even touching her. The second looked me in the eyes and I saw into their mind, and without effort I shredded his entire mind into a torrent of hell and suffering. Some of the black garbed guards tried to subdue me with tranquilizers, but with but a wave of the hand I sent them flying through the windows to fall to their deaths into the sea. Do not mistaken me for one who enjoys murder, but these men, these fools, deserved nothing less. They awoke the beast and paid the price. To ensure that nobody would dare to create another like me, I razed the laboratory in an eruption of flame. But I found soon after my onslaught that, despite my well of great power, I was not used to unleashing it in mass, and felt weakened. I stood among the ashes of the lab and the burned corpses of the men who gave me life, and was greeted by the one who would enslave me. How foolish was I to trust this man who promised me power and freedom, when all he gave me were bonds and shackles. I lost count of the years while in his service, used as a biological weapon in wars as well as criminal activity. With my powers I raised war machines high into the air and sent them crashing onto soldiers; with a wave of my hand I incapacitated officers of the law; and with only a stare I broke the minds of wild beasts so they my service the ones who held my leash. My power grew, my strength grew, and the extent of my powers soared beyond imagining. I could hear the thoughts of every living thing in the compound they kept me, from the guards and workers to the common potted plant. I could sense their life energy and see them as if they were shrouded in an aura of spectral light. It was then that I began to ponder my service to the one who held me captive. When I was not in use I was kept in a stasis field, designed to prevent me from using a majority of my power while within it. During the dark hours of night I would test my prison walls, reaching out with the full extent of my power to find a weak point, a place where I could break through. I damn whoever developed the accursed technology which served as my cell, for it was near flawless in its design. Near flawless… Then ten years ago everything changed. I was awoken by the sounds of chaos all around, and I could see with my second sight the auras of other beings, very powerful ones, combating with the guards and workers of the compound. That was the day I was met by a diminutive old woman with piercing eyes and a glow of death around her. With little more than a press of her finger that the energy barrier which imprisoned me shattered, and at once my bonds fell from my body and I felt power surge into me. Every human had looked upon me with awe and fear since the day I was born, but not this old woman. She stood before me stoic and hard like stone with her arms behind her and eyes locked with mine. I could feel her reaching into my mind, trying to read my thoughts, but she could no more break into my mind than I could hers. Power radiated from her, and I could see ghostly shadows dance around her when I looked on with my second sight. That was when I was set free, when I was told of a place where I could go and be undisturbed and the hands of my former slaver could not reach. I did not question this woman’s reasoning nor did I care. I was free of shackles and bonds. Ten long years, since the day I came to make this dark maze like cave my home. I sit deep at its heart, probing out into the world beyond the stone walls, watching, listening. Days go by in a strange fashion, and in the dark time has no meaning, it seems. Yet here I stand, waiting for destiny to come. The old woman imparted onto me that one day there would be a human who would prove my equal, and on that day, I would meet my destiny. I have felt other great powers in the world, though they are nowhere near the power I possess, and yet, somehow, I became eager to face this challenger worthy of my time. So here I will wait, preparing for the day when from out of the darkness will enter the one who will face me, for the day when they will learn of the terrible and unrivaled power of Mewtwo. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games